


Eridan: Mourn

by PI (DoubleChocolateMuffins)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleChocolateMuffins/pseuds/PI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Eridan Ampora and the only thing that ever mattered in your life, the only thing that you ever fucking cared about is gone. Fucking dead, killed at your own hands, her body lifeless in front of you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eridan: Mourn

_im so sorry fef i didnt mean to i swwear_

_wwhy did you get in the wway_

_oh god fef please wwake up_

_**please** _

Your name is Eridan Ampora and the only thing that ever mattered in your life, the only thing that you ever fucking cared about is gone. Fucking dead, killed at your own hands, her body lifeless in front of you.

You hate it. You hate the way her blood looks, spilled by a jealous prick of only six fucking sweeps. You hate the look on her face, the way her cheeks are drained of color and her lips are a dark gray instead of their usual healthy black. The sight sickens you, and you want to tear your eyes away but you can't because she's so beautiful and perfect and _goddamn it_!

Why? Why her? Why?! Why, why, _WHY!?!_

 __You want to blame someone else. You want to blame Sollux Captor. You want to take all of the guilt you feel, all the anger, all of the goddamned hatred you have boiling up your insides; you just want to unleash it on him. You want to put a hole through _his_ stomach. You want _him_  to feel pain like yours. To know the true fucking _agony_  of losing someone so dear to you. Of losing your last lifeline.

But when you look over at his unconscious body, already caked in blood, your insides twist and you can't take it anymore. You were crying before, but now you're sobbing, loud, pathetic moans and howls of unbearable agony. You're holding Feferi close to your chest, her pale face buried in your scarf, your own face burrowed in her hair. It soaks up all your tears, all your emotions, all your pain and after awhile, you don't feel like you're holding Feferi Peixes' dead body in your arms. It's her, arms around you, holding you, comforting you.

And it feels so perfect and you wish that moment would never end because in that little span of time, everything is right and you're not a messed up jealous ex-moirail who just murdered your true love. In that moment, she is yours.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to secondhandact for helping me get a few bugs fixed up uvu <3


End file.
